All Thanks To A Stupid Mistake
by Blonde Australian Chick23
Summary: When Kate Smith and her Older sister Jesse, we're sixteen and seventeen, Jesse went to go teach Kate how to drive. But, Jesse ended up dying in the process. And because Jesse died, Kate is now the one Betrothed to Kendall Schmidt..
1. Finding Out

**AN/: Okay, so this fanfic is based in real life not with Gustavo or anything like that! ****  
**

My name is Kate Smith and best friend, is Karin Fox. Karin and I grew up together in a small town in Washington. It was only six hundred people. We were both in my car headed to work at Marilyn's Cafe that my mother owned. The theme if you can guess it right, was 50's Rock n Roll. I was currently dressed in a grey shirt that said free hugs on it, a pair of regular ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of grey Uggs.

I pulled up in my Silver Mini Cooper, and we got out and headed inside. Karin and I were both waitresses, at the Cafe, and I actually enjoyed being one. This was our job even though We were twenty 20 Karin and I both loved the Cafe, we got to meet all the people from our town, and we also got to hang out with each other all day.

I grabbed my mini apron and tied it around my waist, and Karin did the same. We then wen to todo our job. I went to a family that had twins, and another child with them.

"Hi! My name is Kate, I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with anything to eat or drink?" I asked with a peppy voice and look on my face.

"Um, yes. I'll take a Sierra Mist, and these three will have Milk." The mom said. The father then said,

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I wrote it down, smiled, and went to go the drinks. I walked over, put my blonde hair in a quick ponytail, washed my hands, and got the drinks after that. I headed over and handed them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked smiling. They all nodded and I started getting a bit woozy and had a head ache.

"Um, hold that thought." I said while running to my mom's office. I went to a drawer and grabbed a granola bar. Then, my mom walked in,

"Why'd you run away from the table, I had to go serve- oh." She said once she noticed me eating.

"Honey you all right?" She asked me. I nodded. Karin then came running in,

"Those people wanted to make sure your okay." Karin said. I finished my granola bar, washed my hands, and headed out. My mom had told me when I was younger, that my silver eyes would sparkle when I got my blood sugar high again. I walked over to the family.

"So sorry about that, did you order?" I asked them with a peppy voice yet again. They nodded anne then Elevate by Big Time Rush came on.

"Karin it's your song!" I shouted happily to my best friend across the cafe. She nodded and replied,

"I know!" She started doing a small little dance while getting drinks. I laughed at her and went to go get the people's food. I got the food from Kylie, my adopted younger sister who was the best cook ever! I grabbed the tray, and went to go give the family the food.

"Here is the macaroni, hot dog, grilled cheese, pasta, and steak." I told them while handing them out.

"Is there any refills I can get you?" I asked before I left them.

"No we're good." The father said. I nodded and went to go talk to Karin. Our shift was almost over. The cafe closed at six and it was five thirty. When I went to Karin, she was cleaning glasses.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked me. I looked at her. Her brunette hair was all wild and her blue eyes look tired.

"I feel and look great! Can't say the same for you though!" I laughed at her. She smacked me on the shoulder, I laughed, grabbed the bill, and went Togo give it to the family. They handed me their debit card, I got the money, handed it back, and watched as they were the last family left!

"To home!" I said. Then my mom came out in her dressy clothes.

"Everyone except Kate leave!" She said. Everyone walked out and Karin laughed at me because my eyes were wide in fear. My mom took me to her office, she got out her hair brush, brushed my hair, and made it look nice.

"I remember when you were six and you always had me ask you to do your hair." My mom said laughing.

"Well mom, I'm 20, and I don't need you doing it anymore!" I said.

"I want you to go find a table that will fit five." She told me. And that's what I did. I sat down, and then my I phone started to ring.

"Yes?" I asked. Then, I found out, Karin was on the other side of the conversation,

"Kate! I'm moving to Los Angeles!" She squealed into the phone.

"What? Why?" I asked Karin then sighed and said,

"To be a personal assistant of course! I'm packing right now! I just called to say good bye! So, good bye!" She said and hung up. I looked at my phone and stared in shock. My best friend was moving to California. I set down my I phone which had an Amazing Spiderman case on it, and saw people were walking in the door.

There was a man, women, and a guy who must've been their son. The man and women were wearing dressy clothes like my mother. Speaking of my mother, she went out and opened the door, and let them in. I looked as they came over and sat at the table.

"Okay, so Kate. We need to have an important conversation." I looked around and thought that the blonde haired boy looked familiar.

"So we're gonna have an important conversation, in a fifty themed diner?" I asked. My mom glared at me and said,

"Yes now listen. As you know, you had an older sister." She started saying. I cringed and didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, when she was born, she had a problem with her blood. And we had to go and find some one who also had AB-. Well, Kendall was born a month before Jesse. And we had made a deal, Kendall give Jesse the blood she needed, and the two become betrothed. But, as you know, you were both in a car accident when she was seventeen and you were sixteen. So, the deal wasn't broken. Instead, it was you who would have to marry Kendall.

"What? Marriage, to a guy I don't even know? Mom!" I complained.

"Actually honey, you do know him. He's in that boy band that you and Karin listen to." She said. I then connected the dots and put my head in my hands.

"Thanks mom." I said with sarcasm in my voice. She laughed she would always take the chance to embarrass me. She heard Kendall laugh along with everyone else.

"Well, when's the wedding?" I asked.

"Whenever you two are ready within the next two years." Kathy had told me. I nodded.

"And your going to be moving to L.A tonight." Kent told her. She sighed, grabbed her I phone, and headed to her car to go home and pack. I reversed her car, and drove home.

I was seriously gonna marry Kendall Freakin Schmidt. From Big Time Rush. My life is so weird. I pulled up into my driveway and saw there were two cars pulling up as well, mom's Mercedes, and a BMW. That was obviously a rental. I sighed, and walked into the house. I saw Kylie on her lap top listening to music and on Face Book. I headed downstairs to my room, found my suit case, and started packing up my stuff.

I packed all my clothes, shoes, make up stuff, and pictures. I found one of me and Jesse and smiled a weak smile. I then heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Kendall leaning against the door way.

"What do you want?" I growled. He looked at me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened to Jesse?" He offered. I nodded and told him to sit down. I sat down on my floor across from him and said,

"I had just turned sixteen, And Jesse was seventeen. And we were super close. So, I asked her to teach me is to drive, and she said yes. I was nervous at first and got the hang of it after a while. She hugged me after I did a great job. But what we didn't know was, we had drifted into the opposite lane. And we were hit by another car. Jesse died and I got out with a few cracked ribs and broken leg." I said finishing up and zipping up my two suitcases.

I then headed upstairs with Kendall behind me. We went to the living room, and I saw my mom and the others waiting. I hugged my mom and Kylie good bye. I went out the door, tossed Kylie the keys to my Cooper, and went to the BMW.

We all drove to the Seattle Airport, and got on a jet. I sat next to a window just staring at the ground below. So basically, I rode in silence the whole trip to L.A.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 1! Tell me what you think! **

**BAC23**


	2. Life in LA

I got off the jet and went to go get my suitcases. While waiting for my bag, I saw Karin. I walked over and stood next to her.

"I hate how it seems your bag is always last!" I said in a fake English accent. God I was horrible at it. I might as well be on fire and have a sign say, I'm Kate! But surprisingly, she believed it was an English woman.

"I know! It always annoyed my best friend." She said and turned her head towards me. And her eyes widened.

"KATE! What are you doing here?" She asked. I laughed,

"I'm engaged." I said while holding up my left hand even though there was nothing on it. Karin looked confused and I saw Kendall walking over with his sunglasses on. My black Ray Bans were on as well and I pointed to Kendall. Karin automatically gasped super dramatically.

"Your engaged to Kendall Francis Schmidt?" She whisper shouted. This is what I loved about Karin. She was always secretive.

"Yes!" I whisper shouted back. She laughed and I hugged her. I saw my suitcases, grabbed them, waved to her, and left with Kendall and his parents. We walked out and I saw that Kendall and I were walking in different directions from Kathy and Kent.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He smiled and looked at me.

"Home." he replied still smiling. We got into his BMW, and we drove to his house. We passed by a giant BTR sign, and I looked out the windows the whole time not really wanting to talk. Kendall pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful house. I got out and grabbed my suitcases.

I walked into the house and Kendall took off his sweater. He was wearing a tank top underneath and you could see his two shoulder tattoos.

"Nice tats." I said. He smirked,

"Do you have any?" I nodded,

"Six actually." I said proud. And it was true. I had a flying sparrow on my foot, on my left shoulder blade I had a heart that vines and thorns around it, I had no lies written on my right wrist and just love written on the left, on my hip I had my sagittarius sign, and on my left collar bone, I had Love in cursive that created a heart.

Kendall nodded and I went upstairs. I found a empty room and wardrobe that I put some of my clothes in, I put my shirts and jeans on hangars in my closet, and I put my make up and stuff in the bathroom. When I went back down stairs I took off my shoes and saw Kendall and a Pig in the living room.

"Whose that?" I asked as I walked over. The pig was so adorable! It was all link except for acrew black spots on it's tiny little body. I walked over and sat next to Kendall on the floor.

"This is Yuma." He said while handing her to me. I held Yuma for a little bit and set her back down. I looked out the window and saw it was dark. I wen to go put on my Uggs and I started heading for the door. I went to reach for the door knob, but then I felt someone grab my wrist. I tried yanking my hand out and Kendall still wouldn't let go.

"Kendall. I'm a big girl and I can go for a walk." I said through my teeth. He glared at me,

"I realize that, but you probably don't want to be walking around L.A in the dark." He replied back coldly. I then yelled,

"You better not be telling me what to do! Your not my boyfriend!" I didn't mean to be mean, it's just true though.

"Your right! I'm not! I'm your fiancé!" He yelled back. I narrowed my eyes, pulled my wrist free, and said bitterly,

"Fine. Have it your way." I then headed up the stairs, went into my room, slammed the door and laid down on the bed. I thought about what just happened. And boy, I was stupid. I'm not in a little six hundred people town anymore! I'm in L.A! Where thousands of people live! I just sighed an continued to lay down. Ten minutes later, Kendall walked in.

"Kendall, can you just please leave me alone and go to your room?" I asked him I really didn't want to seem pushy. I really didn't.

"Um no." He said while lying down next to me on the bed. I turned and looked at him. God, he had such great green eyes.

"Please Kendall?" I asked whispering this time.

"I said no because this is my room." He whispered back with a small smile. I put a pillow over my face and he started laughing. He lifted the pillow and he saw my laughing face. The next thing I did was put on my best snobby rich girl voice,

"OMG Ken! That was like our totally first real fight!" I said through laughing. Kendall laughed again and said,

"Never ever do that again." He said still laughing. We both stopped and smiled at each other then he smiled again,

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He offered.

"Can I change into my pajamas first?" I asked him.

"Yea." He said. I smiled, got up, grabbed a pair of pajamas from the drawer and went to go change in the bathroom. I removed my makeup, put on my black tank top, blue and black polka dotted fuzzy pajama bottoms, and black moccasins. I walked out, and through the old clothes into a pile. I went down the steps and saw Kendall in red and black pajama pants, and he was shirtless showing off all four of his tattoos.

"Love the skull." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks, that's the newest. And you still look great without make up." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't mind. And he didn't.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Were watching The Amazing Spiderman Blondie." He said. I smiled big,

"I love spiderman!" I said. He nodded and said,

"I saw your phone case." I laughed, and the movie began.

* * *

**Heres Chapter2! I thought I would put a little fight and then they make up scene in it! Possibly review? Okay, so I have picture's of Kate's tats... Except I don't know what site to put them on for you guys to see! I you know a sight comment down below please!**

**BAC23**


	3. Meeting The Guys

I woke up that morning with Kendall's arms around my waist. I gently pulled free so I wouldn't wake him. I managed to do that, and then I put on my moccasins, and headed down to the kitchen. I saw he had a waffle maker so, I used my sisters to die for Belgian Waffle recipe. I turned on the radio and started singing along.

While I was finishing the last waffle, Kendall came down the stairs. He looked at me cooking and said,

"I smell home cooking!" I laughed and replied,

"Well, your nose isn't wrong!" Once he came to the kitchen he saw the waffles that I put on two plates and he grabbed one automatically.

"What if I wanted that one?" I asked him. He then held the plate out to me and smiled cheekily.

"Nah, I want this one." I say referring to my plate. He laughed and I sat next to him at the bar. We ate the waffles in silence and then he asked,

"So I know you just got here last night, so I'm gonna give you a tour of the house." He said. I smiled and finished my waffle. Kendall did too and I put everything in the dish washer and started it. Kendall took me down stairs to start the tour.

"Alright the basement, I'll show you my favorite room for last but, in this room, we have the lounge, and a pool table. Then there's an extra room for storage, and then there's the theatre." He said while takin my hand and showing me the theatre. There were four big black seats, a big screen, and a pop corn maker in the corner.

"How come we didn't use this room last night?" I asked him.

"Because... I don't know." He said honestly. Then they walked to another room,

"And here's my favorite room." He said while opening the door, I was expecting a big t.v and game systems. But instead, it was guitars and pictures of old bands and newer ones on the wall.

"Oh my God, I love it." I said. He nodded and stood next to me. We went back upstairs,

"Your familiar with the kitchen, living room, and dining room, so I'll take you to another spot in the house." He led me down the hall and in this room was his "Guy Room" for whenever the guys came over.

"And upstairs now." He said. I knew our room, so he showed me the two guest bed rooms, and the terrace which looked over Los Angeles.

"This would've been a great view last night." I said. He nodded and replied,

"Kate, this is your home now. You'll be able to see that every night." He said with a smile I smiled weakly back and went to go get changed. I put on a black flat billed hat with a white KS on it, black and grey plaid shirt that was buttoned up, grey tank top underneath, denim skinny jeans, and black knee high converse.

I went down stairs and saw Kendall was dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, white shirt underneath, blue beanie, dark jeans, and a pair of blue vans. He looked at me and smiled,

"Didn't know that you liked plaid?" He said. I nodded my head.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going over to Carlos' house for a Barbecue." He said as I grabbed Yuma, and Kendall smiled. Then we walked out to the BMW. I grabbed out my phone and saw it was 11.

"So do they know we're..." I trailed off. He looked at me.

"Yea they know. But trust me, they'll like you." Kendall said to reassure me. I nodded and let him drive the car we went down a few streets and then we got to Carlos' house. I got out with Kendall, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. We walked through the gate and were greeted by two dogs barking at us. I smiled.

"Hi Fox, Sydney!" Kendall said. I crouched down to pet Sydney and then Fox. I was still holding Yuma when we went over to go sit around the deck. Carlos was grilling and he was finished once Kendall and I went to the deck.

"Guys, this is Kate. Kate this is, Carlos, Dustin, Logan, and James." He said while pointing to each guy. I told them hi and went back to petting Yuma. I was handed a hamburger and I started eating it. Then Logan asked,

"So what did you do in Washington?" He asked. I looked at him and said,

"I was a waitress." I said while taking a bite of my hamburger. Yuma started grunting do I started to pet her. She stopped grunting and fell asleep.

"A waitress... Okay." He said. I looked up and just shrugged.

"So, what do you usually do in your free time?" James asked me.

"I play soft ball, basket ball, and usually I just take walks or runs. What ever I feel like." I said.

"Okay... Now do-" Carlos was saying. I then cut him off.

"Am I in an interview?" I asked. I mean, I didn't mind the questions. It's just I didn't want to go into anything that I didn't want to.

"Sorry.." Carlos said.

"It's fine... I just don't like talking about me." I said. They laughed and then Dustin said,

"Okay let's talk about your fiancé then." Kendall groaned and leaned his head back. I laughed and said,

"Tell me what I need to know then." Dustin laughed and said,

"He is the messiest person you will ever meet." Everybody except Kendall and Kate chimed in about the tour bus, his dressing room, and his house most of the time.

"Ok, well know would be a good time to say I have no idea how a vacuum works." I laughed. Everyone else did as well and Fox and Sydney started barking along. This made everyone else laugh as well and soon enough, it was time for Kendall and I to get back home. I grabbed Yuma, and waved to the guys.

"They were nice." I told Kendall and he nodded. I got in the car and asked,

"Could we possibly take Yuma for a walk when we get home?" He looked at me and said,

"Well, since you didn't get to take one last night... Sure." I smiled and we drove home.

Kendall parked the car, I got out, ran to go grab Yuma's leash and Harness, and we went for a walk. We just went down a couple of streets when we ran into a little girl and her mom. I smiled when the little girl asked,

"Can I get a picture with you Kendall?" She could only of been three or four. Kendall smiled,

"Sure sweetie what's your name?" He asked while picking her up. The mom got the picture and Kendall was talking and playing around with Lilli that was her name. I couldn't help but realize that Kendall was great with kids and animals. He's so gonna be a great dad one day. And those kids, we're gonna be ours.

* * *

**And Voila! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review?**

**BAC23**


	4. Relaxing

I was sitting on the terrace texting Kylie. Kendall was currently at work and Yuma was relaxing on my lap. I was currently dressed in a black v neck, Kendall's green and black plaid shirt, grey yoga pants, and was in my bare feet. I then looked at my phone and saw I got a new message,

**Kylie: It's so dull without you and Karin at the Diner! Even mom agrees!**

**Me: I know... But I'm surprisingly liking It here!**

**Kylie: But you hate hot weather! Lol So what are you doin?**

**Me: On the terrace relaxing with the pig!:P**

**Kylie: Is Kendall really that bad?**

**Me: LOL No! Kendall has a pet pig named Yuma! I'll attach a pic! **

**Kylie: Oh... She's adorable!**

**Me: I know right! Well K, I have gtg love ya!**

**Kylie: Alright! Bye K love ya too!**

I was smiling and put my phone down. I looked over the city and saw the city. It was a beautiful view, buildings, traffic, and everything really. I then thought about everything that had happened in the past week. I find out I'm betrothed, I have to move in with Kendall, I met the guys, and Kendall and I have gotten closer. I smiled and went back to petting the pig.

I grabbed my fruit smoothie and took a sip. I found out that Kendall liked eating organic, so I took the opportunity to make the smoothie. And as for cleaning, I picked up the house, and found the vacuum. I did really know how to use the vacuum, so I cleaned. I was just currently relaxing.

I'm surprised that I'm actually thinking this, but I really miss being a waitress. There's actually a cafe in the city that is hiring. Maybe once I get a car I'll go to it and check it out. Yuma startegrunt tiny in her sleep so I pet her behind the ears. Kendall and I aren't really an "item" yet so maybe that will happen in the near future.

Mom said that they were gonna set us up two years before so we could get to know each other. Well, we're gettin to know each other. Slowly though. I drank the rest of my smoothie and put Yuma on her little bed on the terrace. I grabbed the cup, and went to the kitchen. I rinsed out the cup and set it in the dish washer.

I went upstairs and looked around. I knew why there were two guest bedrooms now. One was for guests, while the other would be for when we had kids. I smiled at the fact. I never really wanted to get married, What I wanted to do was travel the world. Call me cliche but it's true. I went downstairs and saw Kendall smiling at me.

"Hey Blondie!" I said. He smiled again and laughed,

"So Karin called me today." He started saying. I groaned. Karin calling my future fiancé great.

"She's expecting to be maid of honor." He said laughing while taking my hand and spinning me around. He hugged me afterwords and I asked,

"Kendall, are you just pretending to be happy about these wedding arrangements?" He looked at me, leaned down, and kissed me. This right here right now, was our first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away for a minute to catch my breath.

"I'm not pretending," he said while resting our foreheads together, "You okay? Or was that to forwards?" He asked.

"That wasn't to forwards it was just a kiss." I said while kissing him again. I was enjoying the kiss when and then Kendall picked me up without breaking the kiss and taking me to the bed room. I parted and said,

"Kendall, I think we should take baby steps. So no." I said. He nodded,

"Kate, I'll never pressure you into doing anything you don't want to." He said sincerely. I smiled and then heard grunting. I laughed, picked up Yuma, and the three of us relaxed in bed. I looked at Kendall and he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing it's just, your beautiful and I hope you know that." He whispered back while kissing my hand. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, took a shower, and changed into a black leather vest, teal v neck, skinny jeans, and black flats. I straightened my hair, and put on some makeup. I headed down stairs and saw Kendall. He looked and me and handed me something,

"This came for you today." He said with a smile. I opened it and I saw it was written in Kendall's handwriting,

_Go Look At The Driveway!_

I gave him a confused and he just pointed to the driveway. I went outside and saw a silver mini cooper. _My _silver mini cooper. I went back inside and saw Kendall holding the keys. I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the keys, and drove to the Cafe in town.

I parked the car, and walked in. It wasn't that busy, but there were still a lot I people. It's what I would call average in the cafe. I walked to the front and asked,

"I'm here about the waitress opening." The woman pointed to a door and I went to it. I knocked and someone said,

"Come In!" So I did. When I walked in, I saw a man sitting behind a desk. His name plaque read, Mr. Barlow. I sat in the chair in front of it and he started asking questions,

"Are you here for the waitress opening?"

"Yes sir." I Said.

"How much experience do you have?" He asked this time,

"I'm 20 currently do I've been a waitress for six years." I said. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Where did you work last?"

"Marilyn's Diner. My mom owned it." I told him. He nodded and said,

"You've been the most experienced one today... Come in tomorrow, you start at nine and you get off at six pm." He said. I smiled, got up, and walked back to my car.

I got back in my car, drove back home, and saw Kendall sitting on the couch. I sat down, and saw he was just flipping through the channels. I smiled, leaned my head on his shoulder, and said,

"I got the job." He smiled as well and kissed my head.

"I knew you would. So, I was thinking date night tonight?" He offered. I nodded my head and he smiled. We finally found a channel that was good and watched that. I could not wait for tonight!

* * *

**And here's chapter 4! Okay so I'm goin on vacation with my family and I might not get wifi! So I'll update on Monday sometime when I get back! But if I get wifi, I'll update!**

**Review?**

**BAC23**


	5. Ronnie

I was fixing up and doing some small things before my little date with Kendall. We were just going to have a nice dinner on the terrace. So I kept my clothes from today on, I brushed my hair again, it was now curly from the straightness being gone, and then I headed down stairs. Kendall was still dressed in his green, white, and grey plaid shirt, grey shirt underneath, dark jeans, and green vans.

"You look great." He told me. I rolled my eyes

"I'm wearing the same thing I did smart one." I said chuckling.

"Did you do something with your hair?" He asked.

"No, I didn't straighten it. It's naturally curly Kendall." I told him. He nodded and we went to the terrace. There was a table for two set up, and organic salad for dinner. I smiled, sat down, and looked at the city. The lights were beautiful, and I couldn't help but keep smiling.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"This is probably the nicest thing any one has ever done for me." I said still smiling. He smiled as well and we started to eat our salads. They were actually pretty good, I liked them and he cooks way better then I do.

"So, what was Jesse like if you don't mind me asking?" Kendall asked me. I looked at him and said,

"Crazy, unique, special, and amazing. The best sister ever." I said. Kendall smiled. We finished our salads and Kendall took my hand and turned on the radio. We started dancing and I enjoyed it.

"Just so you know, I have two left feet." I whispered in his ear. Then he whispered back,

"Before Big Rime Rush, so did I. And I still do." I smiled, and we danced for a while. Then, the moment got better by Kendall kissing me again. It was sweet and slow. And that was the best kind.

* * *

I woke up that morning and saw Kendall was gone. It was eight and he woke up at seven and usually left at seven thirty. I went down stairs and got myself a bowl I cereal.

I finished and went upstairs, I put my hair in a ponytail, I put on a dark blue shirt with a black mustache on it, skinny jeans, and knee high black converse. I put my phone in my pocket, fed Yuma, and headed out the door.

I drove to the Cafe, and started my shift. It was a nice, average day I guess. I had done good, just kinda kept to myself. I headed to go sit people to a table, gave them their menus, and went to go help.

I was liking it in L.A and I hadn't got sun burned yet! Woohoo! So yea, life was good. I helped those people, gave them their food, and went back to thinking, well, that was a mistake. I had accidentally spilled water on somebody.

"Oh My God! This is Gucci!" They said in a high naisily voice. Oh no, an L.A bitch. I looked at her and said,

"It's just water." She shot me a glare,

"It's dry cleaning only!" Oh my god, I wanted to punch her in the nose to see if it would fix anything.

"Look, I'm sure daddy has some money for you to dry clean it for you." I said while picking up the broken glass. The next thing I felt was a Stilleto Heel being pushed into my hand. I didn't cry out in pain. There was no way I was gonna give that bitch the satisfaction. I used my free hand to rip off the heel. She gasped and limped out.

I then felt someone next to me helping me pick up the glass. I looked over and saw it was a co worker of mine. She had blonde hair with lime green high lights, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black v neck, lime green skinny jeans, and black flats.

"I have never seen any one stand up to Valery Dexter like that." She said.

"Well, now you have." I laughed. She then extended her hand,

"I'm Veronica Thompson, but you can call me Ronnie." She said smiling. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Katelyn Smith, but you can call me Kate." I said. She smiled and we went to go clean up my hand. Before I threw the heel away I said,

"Those shoes are the devils work." I then shot it like a basket ball into the trash can. I then headed to the bathroom to clean the blood off my hand. Ronnie had left to go grab the first aid kit. Then, she came in.

"After we wrap your hand up, Mr. Barlow wants to talk to you." She said. I laughed and we got my hand cleaned up and I went to Mr. Barlow's office. And boy, did he look angry.

"Kate. Sit. Down. Now." He said. I did and he looked at me.

"You've been working here for three hours. And you managed to drive away-" I cut him off.

"I'm so sorry I really am but that bitch needs to know how to not over react." I said trying to defend myself. He smiled and said,

"You didn't let me finish. You've been working here for three hours and you managed just drove away our most annoying, arrogant, vain, bribing customer." He said.

"So, she's doesn't pay?" I asked confused. He nodded and then I realized something,

"Does that mean I keep the job?" He nodded and I walked out. I looked at Ronnie and said,

"You have no worry of being an outcast here anymore. We'll be outcasts together!" I said. She laughed and the two of us just became best friends like Karin and I had.

Ronnie and I got along well, I found out that she was 20 as well, had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, she now lived alone, and we were actually quite alike. She and I both loved animals, being waitresses, entertaining people, and she lost her little sister in a house fire.

When our shift came to be over, I invited her over for dinner. Ronnie didn't have a car do I brought her in mine. We went to the house and I saw that Kendall wasn't home. I got out of the car and we went inside.

"So what do you think for dinner?" I asked. She looked through the cabinets and said,

"I'm thinking just pasta and a salad. I'm not the worlds best cook." She said laughing. I joined in and said,

"I can't even cook cake correctly even with directions." We both kept laughing, turned on the radio, and started cooking. Half way through cooking, Kendall walked in and he brought the guys.

"Hey have I brought the boys! I hope your making extras!" He shouted from the door.

"I am! I brought a friend from the cafe!" I shouted back.

"Speaking of the cafe! I heard you had a run in with Veronica Dexter!" He shouted again. I rolled my eyes and yelled,

"Just come to the kitchen and talk!" Ronnie laughed and he came over and missed me on the cheek.

"Your hand okay?" He asked I nodded and saw Ronnie staring at them.

"Oh boy, my niece would flip. Would you mind siting something for me?" Ronnie asked while setting the table. The guys nodded.

"Once we find something. And you are?" James asked.

"Veronica Thompson. But you can call me Ronnie," She said smiling. I smiled as well.

"I think two people have a crush." I whispered in Kendall's ear. He smiled and we all went to go sit at the table. I found two more. Hairs since our table only usually had four chairs, and soon enough everyone was eating.

"This salad is great!" James said. Ronnie smiled,

"Thanks." I smiled as well. It was clear she was kind of uncomfortable at first, but now she was warming up to them. We all laughed and talked, and soon enough, the guys and Ronnie left.

I loved L.A.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 5!**

**Review?**

**BAC23**


	6. Beach Day!

I woke up that morning and realized that today was my day off. I've been in L.A for two months and it was currently October. And I really enjoyed it. Ronnie and James did end up getting together and they've been dating for a month. People had named Kendall and I Kenlyn because Kate and Kendall didn't make anything good. And James and Ronnie were Rames. I saw Kendall was up texting somebody. I looked at him and he said,

"We're going to the beach today." He said. I nodded and got up, grabbed my bikini and changed into it. It was a black ruffled bikini that Kendall bought me. I pulled a pair of shorts on, put on my black ray bans, and black flip flops.

I went downstairs and saw Kendall was wearing a white t shirt as a cover up, his black and white striped board shorts, and black flip flops. I grabbed a bag, put sunscreen, and two towels in it. We went to Kendall's BMW and drove to the beach. We were meeting everybody there and it was going to be great.

We arrived at the beach and we saw everybody there. Dustin who was dressed in a pair of black board shorts and his sunglasses, Ronnie in her like green bikini, Carlos in blue and red board shorts and sunglasses, Logan in orange board shorts and sunglasses and James in black and blue board shorts.

We walked up, and hung out with them. We spread out our towels, all took off our cover ups, put our phones down and hid them. We all then ran to the water. I jumped on Kendall's back and he laughed.

"What are you doing blondie?" He asked. I smiled,

"I don't want to get in." I said playfully. He then went about waist deep for him in the water and started going backwards. We both fell in and when I surfaced and laughed. Kendall went deeper and I sat on his shoulders. Soon enough Ronnie and James were over as well.

"So are we gonna Fight?" I asked the three. Ronnie and James looked at each other.

"Why not?" Ronnie said. This is what we did, me and Ronnie laced our fingers together and tried to push the other off of their boyfriends shoulders. Carlos, Dustin and Logan we're over and shouting for one two win. Me and Ronnie laughed. Soon enough, I pushed her off.

"ROUND TWO!" Dustin shouted. Ronnie and I did it again, and this time she won.

"ROUND THREE!" Carlos shouted. This time, James and Kendall had been clearly planning something. They had swam out from underneath us and Ronnie and I both fell in. We surfaced and laughed.

"TIE!" Logan shouted. We all laughed and swam back to shore. Ronnie and I both laid down on our towels and stared at the guys. They had started to toss the football.

"So how are you and James?" I asked her. She looked at me and said,

"Great actually, I just lost my apartment so I'm living with him." She said.

"Oh that's horrible!" I said. She gave me a confused look.

"I meant the part about you losing your apartment." I said she laughed and we continued watching the guys. Ronnie and I got up, and went to go getshaved ice. We sat down on a bench and then the guys walked over.

"Where'd you get that?" Dustin asked. I held It out to him for him to take.

"Your the best." He said. I smiled sickly and nodded. Logan andTehe rest of the guys laughed. We all hung out and talked for a bit.

This day had been going great, then soon enough it got dark and we had a fire on.

"So I'm just wondering, but did anybody bring S'more stuff?" Ronnie then raised her hand. She got out the stuff and we all started. Dustin got out his guitar from the car and started playing a few notes.

"Hey, Ronnie, do we have work tomorrow?" She nodded and I took anothe bite out of my S'more.

"Yup, and we're not working over time." She said. We both fist bumped. For the past three weeks that's what we've been doing. Working overtime.

We all then put the fire out, grabbed our stuff, and left. I waved to everybody while gettin in the car. We drove home, I got in the shower, and Kendall did after me. I was lying in bed when he walked in. He was dressed in pajama pants and was shirtless like usual. I was wearing black fuzzy shorts, and a white long sleeve shirt. He laid in bed next to me,

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked.

"Yes I did thank you." I said while kissing him before I went to sleep.

* * *

I was up and got ready for work. I ate a bowl of cereal, and got dressed into a black ruffled shirt, white skinny jeans, and black flats. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys, and went to work. Once I got there I ran into Ronnie. And did she look tired. Her hair was okay, her make up was great though, but she just looked tired.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me. I then remembered that she moved in with James and I connected the dots.

"I'd go brush your hair, and tell you to stop sooner." She laughed and so did I.

"Hey Kate, I think I saw you at the beach yesterday." I smiled.

"Oh really, that's weird!" I said as we went to go get our aprons.

"Yea but she was way more attractive then you." We both laughed at this and got to work. Ronnie and I had both gotten really close these past two months. Marin had moved a week after I met Ronnie to Chicago to be a personal assistant there. So now I call Ronnie my best friend. We started working and enjoyed the rest of the day.

* * *

Here's Chapter 6! Sorry it's soooooo short! Chapter 7 will be longer!

Review?

BAC23


	7. A new addition to the family

Ronnie and I were walking around shopping. Today, we had gotten off at three and we decided to use this time to shop. I hadn't bought anything yet and still had $600 to spend. Yesterday was our day at the beach and that was cool to do that. We were going down the street when we walked passed a Gucci store. And Valery Dexter walked out. I looked at her and said,

"Better be careful! That's dry clean only!" I said while mocking her high voice. She huffed and stormed away with her disgusting Pomeranian. Ronnie and I laughed and continued walking down the street. We saw a breeder.

"Hi Ladies! Pure Bred Puppies for sale!?" He asked. I nodded and walked over.

"What type are these?" I asked while petting a grey and white one with big blue eyes.

"Husky and German Shepherd mixes." He said. I smiled. I had always wanted one.

"How much for this one?" I asked referring to the one I was petting.

"500." He said. I looked in my purse and saw that thankfully, Instead of shopping I could get the puppy. I handed the man the $500, and he told me all the information.

Her name was Sapphire, she was already chipped, and she just needed a home, leash, collar and a great owner. I picked Sapphire, and we walked to the Pet Store down the street.

"How will Kendall react that you bought a dog?" Ronnie asked as we walked in the store.

"The same way James will react once he finds out you bought a four hundred dollar bracelet!" I joked as we went to go pick out a collar and leash. I had Sapphire's tags so I got a blue leash and collar that matched her eyes. I then grabbed dog food, and two bowls. We went to go pay, and headed home. Ronnie came with and once we got to my house, I saw that Kendall and the guys were home.

I put Sapphire's leash on, and grabbed the bags. We walked in and Yuma started oinking at the dog. I let Sapphire off her leash but picked her up before she tried killing the pig. I walked to Kendall.

"Hey, look who I found!" I said happily. Kendall looked at me,

"How much was he?" He sighed I laughed as well as everybody else.

"Well, I've been saving pay day money, I had $600 and SHE was $500. She was already chipped and tagged. Jus had to buy leash, collar, food and bowls!" I said happily. That was a good $600 dollars spent.

"Oh okay, and what type of do is she?" He asked while petting her.

"Sapphire is a German Shepherd Husky Mix!" I said happily. She started barking at her name.

"Okay... So she's like a mix between Fox and Sydney?" Kendall asked.

"He's an ALASKAN KLEE KAI!" James said correcting him. I laughed and then, the guys left. We said our good byes and see you laters. But before James and Ronnie walked out the door, I shouted,

"She bought a $400 bracelet!" James laughed and kissed Ronnie on the cheek. I smiled and Kendall and I went to the back yard. We watched as Yuma and Sapphire ran around barking and oinking at each other. Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist, and I smiled.

We called in Sapphire and Yuma and ate dinner. Kendall had made, Chicken, and a pasta to go with it. We sat down at the bar and talked for a bit.

"So, I hope your not mad that I got Sapphire." I told him while looking at him in the eyes. He looked at me this time,

"Kate. I'm happy you got Sapphire. Because hopefully, when we have kids, she'll be there to guard them." He said with a smile. I leaned in, and took his plate to put it in the dishwasher.

"Tease!" He scolded me. I laughed and poked his nose. He then grabbed my hands and we started slow dancing to no music. I smiled and said,

"Can we just pause this moment?" I asked him. He smiled and put our foreheads together.

"I wish." He said while leaning down and kissing me again.

* * *

That morning I got up and got ready for work. I put on a neon green hoodie, denim shorts, neon green converse, put my hair in a side braid, and grabbed my phone. I've started eating breakfast at the cafe now, it just saved more time.

I let Sapphire and Yuma out, and they did their business and came back in. I grabbed my car keys, and drove to work. I really was happy that Kendall wasn't mad that I bought a dog. I saved up for her. Well, I was saving up for some other things but it doesn't matter.

I pulled up into the parking lot and walked in. I grabbed a piece of fruit and ate that for lunch. Then, I saw Ronnie walk in. She had changed the high lights in her hair to a hot pink, and today she was wearing a black leather jacket, hot pink v neck, black skinny jeans, and hit pink flats.

"I'm liking the neon on you K!" She said. I looked at her and said,

"Thanks! I don't like pink, but you make it look sexy!" I laughed, and she did as well. We put on our little aprons, and got to work.

I was thinking about everything. Mom had been pestering me about if Kendall had engaged yet or not, and if we were planning the wedding yet. Both the answers were no. My mom could be really, really, really impatient. But Kendall's mom had apparently been worse he claims.

I had just told him that whichever signs me up for a wedding dress appointment first is crazy. I was actually planning on asking Ronnie to be my maid of honor since Karin was in Chicago. But I wouldn't ask her until Kendall actually proposed.

"So, have you decided on whether or not you actually want to get married?" Ronnie asked me as I was cleaning coffee cups.

"R, call me cliche, but I wanted to see the world. But yes, I actually do want to get married." I said sighing. Kendall and I had only known each other for two months, but we had two years until we were forced to get married.

I went back to cleaning the cups and I set them on tables. I replaced the sugar packs, and went to go take people's orders.

Why Ronnie was asking me about getting ready to get married, I don't know. But I hope it's worth it.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 7! Enjoy and Review! So I got back from Vaction with The Fam! It was great and Wifi there was spotty, so I'll be back to uploading normally! Review!**

**BAC23**


	8. Rings

I went home that night tired, exhausted, and didn't want to move a muscle. Today had been a crazy day at work, it was quiet earlier, then at ten, it got crazy and Ronnie got to leave at six but I had to work over time.

I walked through the door, threw my shoes down, and walked up the stairs. And that's where I saw Kendall in pajamas and smiling at me. I groaned I just wanted to take a shower, and head to bed.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me,

"I was thinking, that we watch a movie. After you take a shower and change of course." Oh My God! I loved this man! I smiled, showered, and changed. I put on a pair of black fuzzy shorts with white polka dots, a white long sleeve shirt, and put on white fuzzy socks.

I went downstairs and saw Kendall was still in his blue and black pajama bottoms. I smiled, and instead of using the movie room downstairs, we used the one up here. I sat next to him on the couch, and he turned on Anchorman. While living with him for two months, I learned that he really loved this movie.

About halfway through it, Kendall started shifting uncomfortably. I looked at him,

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, I think we have some chips in the cupboard, would you mind getting some?" He asked. I sighed, and got up. I went to the kitchen, and couldn't find the chips.

"I don't see them!" I said.

"That's because we don't have any." I heard Kendall say. I turned around and saw him on one knee. I gasped and he started saying the best things about me,

"Katelyn Vivian Smith, you are the best girl I have ever met. Your funny, smart, beautiful, and very stubborn. But I love you and all those things. And even though, we've only known each other for two months, I would like to ask you something, Will You Marry Me?" He asked while opening up the small elegant black box. Inside was a gorgeous ring with diamonds on the band, a topaz in the middle, and two small diamonds next to it.

"Yes!" I said while hugging him. He spun me around and I smiled. He then set me down and slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled and hugged him again.

We turned off the movie, and went upstairs. I slid into bed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his hands, and smiled at the ring. Then Yuma and Sapphire joined us. I smiled. This was my happy family.

* * *

Today was Kendall and I's day off. Ronnie and the guys came over and told us congratulations. The first thing Ronnie said was,

"Let me see it!" I showed it to her and her smile got a bit smaller.

"Oh." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought it would be bigger and better!" She said. I slapped the back of her head and said with a laugh,

"I like it! Especially the topaz little ms pink hair!" I scolded her. The guys laughed and Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist. Sapphire started playing with Fox, and the two started barking. Sapphire had laid down and Fox was right beside her.

"Wait till he finds out she's gonna get bigger." I said with a chuckle. James laughed and we all went outside to sit by the pool. I was sitting on Kendall's lap.

"So have you told your parents?" Logan asked. Kendall and I shook our heads.

"Nope..." I said.

"Neither have I.." Kendall said. I then looked at my ring. And I was wondering about the topaz.

"I'm not complaining about anything, but what's the topaz for?" I asked him while holding out my hand. Kendall laughed and said,

"It's my birthstone, so whenever I go on tour, you'll think of me." He said while kissing my cheek. I then thought of something.

"Wait, your going on tour?" I asked. Kendall sucked in his breath and the guys all looked at him. He then said,

"Look, we're gonna get married first. We're planning the next world tour, and we're gonna leave in July 2013 getting back October and we'll get married in March 2013." He said. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So, what he's saying, is that you and I are going dress shopping tomorrow!" Ronnie said.

"Ugh! Can't I wear dress pants?" I hated dresses I haven't worn one since I was at least six.

"No." Ronnie said sternly. We all laughed and my phone rang. I got up and answered it. It was Kylie.

"Hi K!" Kylie said from the other end. I groaned.

"Hi Kylie can you put the phone on speaker with mom." I heard Kylie press the button and then my mom said hi.

"Okay, I needed to put you on speaker phone because... Kendall proposed." I said. I heard squealing and my mom said,

"Alright, we're gonna fly down soon we'll be there for dinner!" My mom said while hanging up. I groaned and sat back down on Kendall's lap. He had just gotten done texting somebody. He then whispered in my ear.

"My moms coming for dinner." I smiled and said,

"Great that's fantastic." I leaned my head on Kendall's shoulder and Sapphire brought over the small ball for me to throw. I picked it up, and threw it. She, Fox, and Sydney all chased after it and I laughed. Sydney brought it back and I threw it again.

"So, we should probably get going." Logan said. I nodded. It was three, and I would most likely have to make dinner to me, Kendall, Kylie, My mom, and Kathy.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" I said while I watched them walk out the door. They waved, smiled, got in their cars, and drove away.

I headed to the kitchen, turned on music, and started cooking. I decided I would cook Marinara Spaghetti, Salad, and Garlic bread. I was taking the Garlic Bread out of the oven when Kendall came out. And did he look great!

He was wearing dark jeans that fit him well, a white v neck, black jacket, and a pair of black vans. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek as I went to go change.

I left my hair curly, I put on a silver sparkly shirt, black skinny jeans, and silver sparkly flats. I put on my dads Rollex Watch that he had left me after he died, and I headed downstairs.

I saw Kendall had set the table and we were ready and set. Then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**And here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

**BAC23**


	9. Dinners and Dress Shopping

I took in a breath, and went to go answer it. I saw Kathy, Kylie my Japanese Adopted Sister, and my mom. I let them in and led them to the table.

They sat down and Mom started bombarding me with questions. I only answered a few. I mean I had been engaged what, less then 24 hours?

"So where can Kylie and I stay?" She asked. I looked at her,

"There's two guest bed rooms upstairs that you two can use." I said. My mom nodded, took a bite of her spaghetti, and spit it out. I then heard the doorbell ring again. I saw Kendall get up, and I saw nobody was eating. Well, that's me, the horrible cook. Kendall then came back, with two pizza boxes in his hands.

"Babe, you are the best!" I said while kissing him on the cheek. I cleared and threw stuff away that was on the table, and I got out paper plates.

"So, Kylie your cooking for the rest of the time your here right?" I asked her. She laughed,

"Of course K!" She said. I laughed. We ate the pizza, and enjoyed it.

"So when are you going dress shopping?" Kathy asked me.

"I'm going tomorrow with Ronnie." I said. My mom and Kylie looked confused.

"Don't you mean Karin?" Kylie asked me.

"No. Ronnie, She's my new best friend. Karin moved to Chicago." I said. My mom and Kylie nodded, and we finished the pizza.

"Okay, well, I'll be here tomorrow at nine, and we can eat breakfast and go shopping!" Kathy said while grabbing her purse and leaving. We smiled, waved, and shut the door. Then, Sapphire came out followed by Yuma.

"Oh... You guys own a pig.." My mom said clearly disgusted.

"And she's adorable! What's her name?" Kylie asked while picking up Yuma.

"That's Yuma, and the dog's name is Sapphire." I said. Kendall petted Sapphire, and threw away the pizza boxes.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is so I can take a shower?" My mom asked me. I led her up the stairs, and she had her suitcase and other bags. I showed her everything, and I went back downstairs.

"So, will I get along with Ronnie?" Kylie asked me while siting on the couch petting Yuma. You see, Karin, Jesse, and I were really close. So when my mom adopted Kylie, Karin just exploded and has hated Kylie ever since.

"Yea you'll get along with her a lot. She actually dies her hair like you." I told Kylie. Currently, Kylie had her black hair with Red streaks in it.

"Okay cool! Well, once mom gets out of the shower, I'll get in and head to bed!" She said while still holding Yuma.

"You sleeping with the pig?" I asked as she went upstairs. She didn't look back but shouted,

"Hell Yea Bitch!" I laughed and I went upstairs to my room. U saw Kendall had already showered in the master bathroom, and was in pajamas. He was also lying on his side and Sapphire was curled up next to him. I smiled, and headed to go take a shower as well.

After I was done, I put on a black tank top, and black and green pajama bottoms. I walked out of the room, turned off the lights and shouted,

"NIGHT!" My mom and Kylie yelled back and I headed to sleep with Kendall's arms around my waist, and Sapphire by our side.

* * *

I woke up that morning and knew Kendall had left early for work. I looked at the clock and saw it was nine thirty, I bolted out of bed, brushed and put my hair in a side braid, put on a white tank top with a black dripping peace sign on it, denim skinny jeans, and black knee high converse.

I went downstairs, and saw that Ronnie, Kathy, Kylie and Mom, we're all eating Crepes. I smiled, and went to go eat one as well.

"So, Ronnie, are you and Kylie friends?" I asked Ronnie. She looked at me,

"Hell Yea! Kylie is amazing!" Ronnie said while the two fist bumped. I laughed and Kylie said,

"So I was up a six thirty and started making breakfast, and Kendall came down at seven since he had to leave for work, and he asked if I could just stay and be the house chef." She said laughing. I did as well and said,

"I honestly don't know how we survived with my cooking." everyone smiled, finished up, and we all got in the rental car which was a Cadillac Escalade.

We drove for a couple of minutes and everyone was talking. Kylie, Ronnie, and I were all talking about things, and Kathy and my mom were talking about what type of dresses they wanted to see me in.

"Kathy how about ball gowns?" My mom suggested. I groaned and Kylie laughed from the back. I hated ball gowns and Kylie knew it.

"I think we should all pick a dress for her!" Ronnie said. I groaned and then Kathy chipped in,

"Kate, that would be a good idea. Don't you think Abigail?" Kathy asked my Mom. My mom nodded and I pulled up into the parking lot of the dress shop. We got out and headed in.

"Appointment for Kate Smith." I said walking up to the desk. She nodded and a consultant popped up.

"Hi, I'm Liz and I'll be helping you today! Follow me!" She said. We all followed her, Ronnie, Kylie, Kathy, and mom all sat on a couch behind a pedestal and Liz spoke up.

"What type of dress do we want to see Kate in?" Liz asked.

"Ball Gown!" Everyone from the couch said.

"A Line!" I yelled back. Liz laughed and said,

"Alright, we'll try on both." She said while leading me to go put some dresses on. I stayed in the room while she grabbed them.

"Alright here's a ball gown." Liz said while I put it on. It had a corset top and I was super poofy. I sighed and we walked out. I went to the pedestal and I saw my mom starting to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry. This even isn the dress I want." I said while standing on the pedestal. Liz acknowledged this and we went to go change my dress. Dress two was also a ball gown, and it had long lace sleeves. I hated lace.

"Alright so let's go show them." I said not enjoying it. We walked out and their faces immediately thought the same thing I did. I went back to go change and put on an A Line Beautiful Lazaro Gown. We stepped out and Kylie covered her mouth with her hands gasping.

"I love it!" She said. I smiled. I loved it as well and then I looked at my mom and Kathy.

"Mom? Kathy? I really love this gown. Does it have your approval?" I asked. My mom nodded with tears coming to her face. And Kathy did as well. I smiled and said,

"I'll take this dress."

* * *

Enjoy Chapter 9! Please Review!


	10. Wedding Planning

Yesterday I had bought the dress, and was currently with Ronnie and Kylie. We were out walking around and looking at all the little kids running around smiling with their candy bags, laughed, and we continued walking around.

"So, you picked out your Maid Of Honor yet?" Ronnie asked at my right side. Then, I looked to my left which was where Kylie was.

"Yes actually, I want you to be it Ronnie. And Kylie I want you, to be my Wedding Planner because that's what I hear you want to be." I said with a smile. Kylie smiled back and hugged me. We continued walking down the street and got to the house. I saw Kids were at the door and Kendall was passing out candy. And he was wearing a mask. I laughed, patted him on the back, and walked into the house.

We went to the living room and Kylie got out her laptop. She sat on the couch, pulled up Pandora Music, put that on, and opened up a new tab. Ronnie sat to her right, and I sat to her left.

"So, what color are you thinking?" Kylie asked me.

"Black." I said getting a smile from Kendall. Kylie wrote that down.

"Flowers?" She asked.

"For like my bouquet or for decoration on the tables?" I asked.

"Tables then tell me bouquet." Kylie said while typing stuff down.

"For the tables I was thinking White Anemones with Black Centers. And then black feathers." I said with a smile. Kylie nodded and typed that in.

"And for my bouquet I was thinking White Anemones with Black Centers." I said smiling again. Kylie nodded and typed it in.

"Bridesmaid dresses we already went for earlier today which were also black." Kylie said. I nodded. Ronnie then got up,

"Bye Bitches I'm leaving!" She said while blowing us kisses. Kylie and I blew one back and she walked through the door. I went back to work with Kylie when mom popped out.

"Hi Mom!" Kylie said I waved as well and my mom looked over the couch and nodded.

"My color was black." She said smiling. I smiled back and went to the kitchen. Kendall was sitting down eating a bag of skittles. I took one from him and looked at him.

"My mom should be leaving in a few days, and then we'll see her again at Christmas." I said. He smiled a big goofy smile and kissed me. I kissed him back, pulled apart, and went to go finish up with Kylie.

"So, I'm thinking for cake we do Marble." I said. Kylie nodded and we went back to doing the wedding planning.

"And finally, Venue?" She asked me. I looked at Kendall.

"How about... Roof Top?" He suggested. I nodded and Kylie wrote it down. She turned off her computer and we went to the kitchen. Kylie started making dinner while I was with Sapphire and Yuma.

Kylie had insisted on going pork free while she was here because of Yuma. Tonight she was cooking us Ham and cheese panini's. I threw Sapphire's little ball and she chased after it and brought it back, and Kendall then threw it this time, and it went farther. Sapphire brought it back in no time, and went upstairs.

"Dinners Ready!" Kylie said. I walked over and saw that the pininis looked delicious. I sat down, grabbed one, and started eating.

"Kylie I'm gonna miss you." Kendall said. I laughed, and put my head on his shoulder.

"So, I've decided, that the wedding should be on March 12th." Kylie said. I nodded, that seemed like a fair date.

"Why March 12th?" I asked her.

"Because that's when the hotel with the roof was open." She said. I laughed,

"Okay, great." I finished up my sandwich, and headed upstairs to go change into my running clothes. I went downstairs, put on my shoes, and ran out the door.

Usually on my runs all I do is think. Know tonight, I can think about my wedding. I was really excited, and happy about all this. But also, if Jesse would've lived that car crash, she would be the one getting married, Not me. But oh well. In two days it would be Kendall's birthday and we were gonna celebrate at Carlos' house.

It was going to be a surprise party, and quite small. I know his twenty first birthday was really big, so hopefully he won't mind a small one this year. I also know that tomorrow Mom and Kylie are leaving so that's good. Except for the fact that we won't have to die for food.

I continued running until the sun started to go down, and headed back home. Kendall and I agreed that I could go for a walk or run until dark. He came up with it, not me, so I was quite impressed. I saw the house and went inside. I went upstairs to take a shower, and I headed to bed.

* * *

I woke up and was just in time to see my sister and mom walk out the door. I waved and they got in the Cadillac and they drove out of the driveway I closed the door and turned around. There was Kendall smiling.

"Why are you happy?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"Because now I can do this." He then leaned in, and kissed me.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know! But the next chapter will be Kendall's birthday! Review? **

**BAC23**


	11. Birthdays and Griefdays

I woke up that morning to the doorbell ringing. Kendall started stirring and I looked a him and said,

"Babe, I'll get, you stay asleep." I said while kissing his forehead. He nodded and I headed downstairs. I was currently dressed in a pair of black and red pajama bottoms, and Kendall's red Paris shirt. I opened the door and saw the guys standing there.

"Hey Guys sorry about the looks, just got up." I said while letting them in.

"But you still look great!" Logan said I smiled and Rolled my eyes.

"Flirt." I said. Everyone else laughed. We went to the living room and sat down. Today was Kendall's birthday and we were gonna do a small celebration at Carlos' house. Sapphire came running in and jumped on my lap. I petted her and continued talking with the guys.

"So, he's turning twenty two, what should we do?" Carlos asked. I thought for a minute, and couldn't think if anything. Then I said,

"Something small." Carlos gave me a thank you for the obvious look, and we all went back to thinking. I couldn't think of anything. So, I got up and got some Waffles from the freezer. I put them in the toaster and ate my breakfast. Kendall then came down the stairs, and saw the guys.

I finished up my waffles, fed the pup and pig, and went to go sit down with the guys. I then felt like someone was missing I looked around.

"James?" I asked slowly. He looked at me with a smile.

"Yes Kate?" He asked me. He seemed happy, so he and Ronnie couldn't of broken up.

"Where's Ronnie?" I asked slowly again. He was still smiling.

"With her family her it's her sisters 18th birthday. Didn't she tell you?" He asked. I shook my head. I was happy that those two weren't broken up. That would be absolutely horrible. I soon tuned out the guys and sat back on the couch with Yuma and Sapphire.

I must've taken a nap because when I came back down to earth, the guys were gone, and Kendall was outside running around with the pets. I got up and went to go get dressed. I put on a black flowing shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black flats, and I put my hair up in a bun.

I headed downstairs, and Kendall and I got in the car. We drove to Carlos' house with Sapphire, and soon enough got there. Once we got out of the car, we headed inside. The people that came were, Carlos, Ciara, Dustin, Erin, James, Logan, Malese, and Ronnie.

"Happy Birthday!" We all said to him. He smiled and we all got to the party. Like we planned, it was small, and good actually. We all enjoyed it and Ronnie and I had a conversation about the wedding. My present to Kendall actually was his wedding ring.

"So, you excited that in four months you getting married?" She asked me. I sighed and looked over at Kendall who was laughing and smiling with Dustin and the other guys.

"Well yeah. I mean, I was excited once we started planning it... But you know, I'm happy it's not fake love." I said smiling.

"As long as it doesn't end up Like Kim Kardashian's wedding I'm fine." Ronnie laughed. I smiled at this comment and looked at Ronnie. She was happy, and I was too.

I was really excited for the wedding and I was definitely gonna be the first to admit it. I mean, come on! Every 11 year old girl already starts to dream about their wedding. Unless you were me and wanted to travel the world.

I really was looking forward to it. The wedding would be at one, and the reception would be at three. The reception was going to be held in the ball room of the hotel roof top we were staying at. We defiantly weren't gonna have it four miles away right?

I snapped back to the world when Kendall was looking a me. Oh those gorgeous green eyes. If we had kids, I think it would be great if we had a boy, he would have Kendall's green eyes, and my light blonde hair. And if we had a girl, maybe she would inherit some genes and have brunette hair, and Kendall's green eyes.

Either way, I hope they have Kendall's eyes! Just because his are so incredibly gorgeous. I looked and saw that it was time for everybody to go, and Kendall and I walked out. We got Sapphire, and headed into the car. It was a quiet day, and I didn't mind. I really loved Kendall, L.A, my family, and my friends. But then again, I would have to remember that in less then a month, that horrifying day would come.

* * *

Today was December 19th my birthday. I laid in bed curled up in a ball. It was my 21st birthday and I should be excited. But I wasn't. Tomorrow was the 5th anniversary of Jesse's death. All because we were stupid teenagers who were seekin "thrill" as we called it. Kendall had gotten out of bed earlier and I finally had the guys to.

I was dressed in sweatpants, ashirttail top. I went downstairs and sat on the sofa, I saw Kendall was making some organic breakfast. He looked at me concerned.

"Babe you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Alright, just remember it's 12 now, and we leave to go to Carlos' at five." He said. I just nodded and continued thinking. I grabbed my laptop and looked at pictures of me and Jesse. My mom had always said ever since Jesse died, my birthday was no longer a birthday. It was grief day. The reason she called my birthday grief day, was because on the 20th I wouldn't do anything at all.

I continued clicking through pictures when I found one of me and Jesse when we were at my 16th birthday party. We were smiling happy, together, and never thought anything bad would happen. I sighed as Kendall brought me my breakfast. The only bad thing about Kendall and I, we were both _very _stubborn people. And usually, stubbornness and grieving never mix.

"I want you to at least take a bite." He said already half way done with his brunch? I just sat there staring at the food in from of me. No. There was no way I was eating this.

"Kendall. I don't feel like eating Organic Shit this morning. I'll eat sokething when I he to Carlos'." I grumbled while heading up the stairs. I got changed into a paijeans skinny jeans, combat boots, and an off the shoulder shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail, and went downstairs.

I found Sapphire and Yuma and started playing with them. I saw I had an incoming phone call from my mom. I ignored it and continued playing with the animals. Sapphire was growing non stop. She was already almost as big as Sydney, and Fox still hadn't given up. I smiled small, and heard Kendall come from downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked me. I just nodded slightly, and headed to the car. We were gonna leave the animals here this time, and just went to the party. Tonight, it was just gonna be me, Ronnie, and the guys. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the small party.

We pulled up into Carlos' driveway, and we walked in. eye room was set up with a few balloons, and there were two presents in the corner. I slightly smiled, and headed to the living room. Ronnie automatically sat next to me on the couch.

"Come on, smile. I do when it's that time of year." She said reffering to her little sister: I smiled, horribly, but I still smiled. Ronnie smiled warmly, diss appeared for a minute, and came back with a bottle of champagne.

"Since it's Kate's 21st birthday, let's celebrate traditionally!" Ronnie said while opening up the bottle. The cork flew and the bottle grew out some foam. She poured it into glasses and we cheered to this,

"To Marriage, Birthdays, and Griefdays!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be Kate actually grieving over that day! Please Review!**

**BAC23**


	12. How She Died

I woke up this morning and hid under the covers. Kendall had already left knowing that I wouldn't want to be disturbed. I remember Jesse dying like I was yesterday. And I hated every minute of it.

_Flashback _

_I woke up so happy! Yesterday was December 19 the day I turned 16! And today Jesse was going to teach me how to drive! I'm so happy I can't even explain it! I got out of bed, put my blonde curly hair in a ponytail, and put on a black long sleeve shirt, denim skinny jeans, black Uggs, and I put on a black pea coat. _

_It was only nine o clock and my mom was at work a the Diner. She would highly disapprove of Jesse teaching me to drive, so we're gonna do this any way. I went downstairs and saw my older sister sitting on the couch waiting for me. _

_Her brunette hair was up in a pony tail, her silver eyes were sparkling, and she was dressed in her blue coat, white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and white Uggs. She smiled, grabbed her keys, and we went to the car. _

_She gave me the keys, I started it, and got out of the driveway successfully. Jesse didn't have her sear belt on like normal. I looked a her but Jesse just smiled at me and I drove up the road and took a left._

_"Okay Kate, we're gonna take country roads first, alright?" Jesse told me. I nodded and drove to the back country roads. I was freaking out and nervous. We made our way down the road and I was successful. _

_We soon turned on the radio, and sang along to all the songs. We were having a great time on the back roads and I was doing fantastic. We went up the road, and continued to talk and sing, then, Jesse got a call from mom._

_"Hi Mom! No... We're shopping at the mall... No I drove...,. Alright bye love you!" Jesse said while hanging up. I looked at her and she just waved me off. _

_"Let's try a busier road now." Jesse said. I nodded slowly and went onto the main road. I was currently lunch time and everyone was rushing to get food. We were on the road and I was doing fantabulous as Jesse called it. We had been going like this for an hour. Then, she gave me a hug and I hugged her back. _

_But what I didn't know was that my arm had scraped across the steering wheel. We drifted into the other lane as a Dollie truck was coming our way. I quickly jerked the wheel, but we still got hit. We rolled and fumbled into the ditch, and the car had crashed. _

_I must've black or because when I woke up, I was still in my seat. But I saw Jesse lying in the grass with blood all around her. I went to unbuckle and I fell because the car was upside down. I hurt my chest and my leg was cooperating. _

_I pulled myself over to Jesse and she had a lifeless look in her eyes but she was still there. I saw That the Doolie driver was on the phone and he looked worried. I just looked down at my sister._

_"Kate..." She mumbled I looked a her with tears in my eyes. _

_"Jesse you can't leave me come on!" I shouted at her. She sighed and her eyes rolled back into her head. I was full on bawling now._

_"NO! NO! JESSE WAKE UP! WAKE UP COME ON THIS IS ALL JUST A MEAN JOKE! JUST WAKE UP!" I screamed. I was crying into her chest and holding onto her. Everything around just seemed to go by so slow. The Doolie driver tried to pull me away but I was holding on tight. _

_I heard the ambulance come and they tried to shock Jesse awake. Nothing worked and I kept screaming and crying. I must've looked like an idiot. But I didn't care. My best friend who was my older sister had died. _

_"NO!" I kept screaming, "NO NO NO NO NOOO!" The ambulance took me in but all I did was look at my sisters lifeless body. _

_This. Was. My. Fault._

_Flashback End_

__All because of my stupidness Jesse, my older sister, best friend, boy guru, trouble making partner, and most of all my other half, had died. I sighed, and looked around. I saw the picture of me and Jesse smiling and I smiled small.

"I love you Jesse, I always have and always will." I said while lying back down on. The bed.

* * *

So this was very very short but I made me cry writing it. Single tear rolled down my cheek. *Sniffle* I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Christmas with just Kendall and Kate!

Review?

BAC23


	13. Christmas

Today was Christmas! I saw Kendall was still in bed so I quickly went downstairs to get his presents out. I saw his stocking that I had put up for him jokingly, and put a little stuffed pig in it. Then for presents, I got him a Rollex Watch, and then for a cheap one I got him his favorite cereal, Holy Crap. I also made Hot Chocolate for us when we opened presents. Which is a family ritual of mine.

I then put my hair in a ponytail, and fixed my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of zebra print pajama bottoms, a black tank top, and black moccasins. I went upstairs and Jumped on the bed shouting,

"KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! IT'S CHRISTAMS TIME WAKE UP!" He started stirring in his sleep and got up. He was currently shirtless, and was wearing green and red plaid pajama bottoms. He smiled, and go out of bed.

"Okay Babe, give me a minute." He said still smiling. He tossed me my phone and he took his. I watched him as he pulled up Twitter and wrote,

_Just got woken up professionally, now it's time to open presents! Merry Christmas Rushers! _

I laughed at this and we went downstairs. I grabbed the hot chocolates, and we started opening presents. I opened up my two first. We had both promised each other to get an expensive present, and a cheap one that would make us laugh.

My expensive one was a Tiffany Diamond Bracelet, for the cheap on that would make me laugh it was a pair of black vans. Then In my stocking he had put a lump of coal. I laughed at this and hugged him. When he opened his presents, he was super happy and laughed. I smiled and we sat on a chair downstairs in the theatre room.

"Remeber, I love you okay?" He said while kissing my head. I just looked at him confused.

"Love you too." I said slowly. He turned on the T.V and on was The Nightmare Before Christmas. A fantastic seasonal movie. We sat there and enjoyed the movie, laughing smiling, and enjoying each other.

"So, it's hard to believe your leaving in July." I told him.

"Yea but it'll be fine." He said. I nodded and together we enjoyed Christmas.

* * *

**Ooay! I made this one very super short, because we're getting very super close to the wedding! And, I'm currently in London visiting my sick Aunt Cameron who has cancer, so I might not update for a few days! Sorry, wish her luck.**

**BAC23**


	14. Not So Cold Feet

I was walking around town, it was a day until the wedding, and I needed to go pick up my dress. I was with Ronnie and Kylie and they were also going to pick up the bridesmaid dresses. My Maid Of Honor was Ronnie, and my brides maids were, Kylie, Karin and my cousin, Abigail.

We walked into the shop, picked up the dresses, and headed to the hotel. We were gonna drop everything off there so it would be easier. The bridesmaid dresses were black, to go with the rest of the colors, and they were knee length and had spaghetti straps. Simple, but elegant. I like it.

Once we dropped off the dresses I kept thinking to myself, I am excited. I Katelyn Vivian Smith, was going to get married to Kendall Francis Schmidt. Kylie had Yuma on a leash, I had Sapphire on a leash, and Ronnie had Fox on a leash. So basically, we were carrying expensive dresses, and walking dogs, and a pig. We must've been a sight.

We walked into the hotel, have them the dresses, and they put them away. I looked down at Sapphire, who was eight months old, and already as big as Sydney. She was thankfully done growing, but she sheded like a maniac. Next time, read about dogs before you buy them from some guy off the street.

"So, Kate where's the honeymoon going to be?" Kylie asked.

"It's going to be in, London." I said smiling.

"Nice!" Kylie said. I nodded and we walked down the street to go get lunch. It was a dog friendly care so that was good! We sat outside and waited to be served. We got our menus, drinks and we looked it over and started talking about the wedding.

"I'm thinking a panini sandwich. But anyways, I'm so excited for the wedding!" I said. Kylie didn't look up from her menu but said,

"I think I'm gonna have a Cobb salad. But so am I! And I'm so glad I got to be your wedding planner." She said while petting Yuma.

"I think I'll get a hamburger. And thanks for making me your Maid of Honor Kate." Ronnie said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around the girls' shoulders they did the same thing, and we all laughed.

We ordered our food and I was happy. I decided I'm not going to have a Bachelorette party, just because I'm awesome like that, and I spent to much time on the wedding. I started petting Sapphire and she barked at me happily. I smiled and was super happy that I had bought her.

I watched as the waiter brought out our food, and served it to us. I smiled and started eating my sandwich. It wasn't as great as Kylie's, but it was still good. Before the waiter went inside, I noticed that Kylie had winked to him, and he winked back.

"Ooh!" I said while looking at her. She rolled her eyes,

"Shut up your getting married in two days." She said. Ronnie thought this was funny and started laughing. I just hit her shoulder playfully and said,

"Someone's not getting their wedding gift." I laughed at this and said,

"Someone's not getting into the wedding." Ronnie narrowed her eyes at me and said,

"Well played my friend. Well played." The three of us laughed and smiled. We were definitely the three best friends anybody could have.

* * *

**Okay, so these chapters are gonna be short ones because next chapter is the wedding! Who should Kendall's best man be?!**

**BAC23**


	15. Wedding Day

I was running around the hotel room looking for my diamond ear rings. Everyone kept yelling at me that my hair was going to be messed up if I didn't stop. My hair was in a bun, with two strands curling down the side of my face. I just yelled at them. Karin came up to me, and gave me my ear rings. I smiled at her put them in, and grabbed my bouquet. The wedding was about to start.

I put on my fishnet veil, and Kendall's dad came over. I hadn't talked to my dad in forever, and I knew he would miss the wedding, so Mr. Schmidt said he would walk me down the Aisle. The music started and we started walking down.

I saw Ronnie and all my other bridesmaids smiling. Kendall was smiling huge he was clearly amazed since this was the first time I had ever worn a dress in front of him. James had been his best man and I smiled. Ronnie the bridesmaid, and James the Best Man, Awesome. I smiled as well. I walked up to my spot and The Priest started talking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of two hearts madly in love. Kendall Francis Schmidt, I believe your vows." The priest said. Kendall nodded.

"Kate, you are one of the best things that has happened to me. I love you now, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year. I'll love you forever and I hope you know that. You will always be my cover girl." He said while finishing up. I smiled and the priest told me to go,

"Kendall, I'm happy I wore water proof mascara." I said before getting to my vows. The crowd laughed and I went back to Kendall.

"Kendall, I love you. And I'm happy we ended up together, I seriously love you. And I hope you know that no matter what." I said with a smile on my face. He smiled as well,

"Now, unless anyone disagrees that these two should not be married... I know declare you husband and wife." I smiled and Kendall leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was short because we were in front of people, but when we pulled apart I winked at him. He smiled and we went down the isle to the ballroom downstairs.

"Were married." Was the first thing I had said as we headed down stairs. Kendall just smiled goofily at me.

"And I love you." He said. I smiled and I laced our fingers together. I am no longer Katelyn Vivian Smith. I am Katelyn Vivian Schmidt. Which didn't sound too different but oh well I wasn't complaining. I saw the table that me, Kendall and the bridal party were gonna be sitting Ronnie and Kylie came over. I hugged them and said,

"You two are the best I could ever have!" I said. They smiled and we hugged some more. Ronnie sat to my right and Kendall to my left. We were gonna start appetizers. That Kylie had made Yes!

"Kylie apps the appetizers!" I said. Kendall laughed and squeezed my hand from under the table. I smiled and appetizers rolled around. They were fantastic. We all ate, drank, and enjoyed everything. Soon enough, Kendall had gotten up and I followed him. He sat down and grabbed a guitar. I took it from him and he laughed,

"You know how to play?" He asked clearly amused. I smiled and I could see Karin, Kylie and my mom laughing.

"What?" He asked me slowly.

"Before I was one of the waitresses, I played Guitar for the live music." I whispered to him. He just nodded. I saw that James had grabbed Ronnie and they walked over as well.

"Anyways, we thought we would do something Speacial for the two of you." Jakes said. Ronnie and I looked at each other. Kendall took the guitar back and started playing cover girl. I put my hands on my face and leaned on Ronnie's shoulder. Kendall knew how I didn't like being sung to in front of a lot of people.

Ronnie was laughing but she stopped and we watched our guys with big smiles on our faces. The song came to an end and I hugged Kendall. He smiled and we walked to go cut the cake. I stood in front of Kendall as he wrapped one hand around my waist, the other on my hand with the cake slicer, and I heard a picture snap. We looked over at Carlos.

"I don't care what you say, it's going on Instagram." He said. Kendall and I laughed, cut the cake, and everyone cheered. Kendall and I put the slice on a plate, and everyone else got theirs. Kendall and I were standing and I watched as all the younger kids were dancing. I was laughing. And Kendall smiled at me and whispered in my ear,

"We leave for London tomorrow morning at six." He said. I nodded and we went back to the cake. I smiled at the kids and I looked up into Kendall's beautiful green eyes. I loved him, and I couldn't imagine anything any other way.

* * *

**And the wedding! I hope you loved it I loved writing it!**

**REVIEW!**

**BAC23**


	16. Landing in London

The plane had landed and I looked out the window. London was beautiful. I loved how it would be colder, and a nice environment. I had slept on Kendall most of the plane ride and I didn't really care. I grabbed my bag, and the little girl that had been sitting to Kendall's left smiled, and left with a flight attendant.

"Do I have some competition there?" I asked playfully while raising an eyebrow. He laughed and said,

"First of all she was like eight, I would get in big trouble, and I will always love you." He said. I smiled and we grabbed our bags and got off the plane. It was only twelve, so we would go to our hotel, drop off our suitcases, and go explore for a bit. We went to baggage claim, and got our suitcases. Our hotel was thankfully only four blocks away.

"London Eye.. We're going there." I said. Kendall laughed and we continued our walk. Kendall and I approached the hotel, and we walked to our room. We were already given the key and it was a suite. That wouldn't be so bad for a honey moon. Wink Wink. We put down our suitcases and Kendall put on his backpack that had our wallets, and other necessities. We walked out and headed down the street.

"So Kendall I am really happy about us getting married." I said. He smiled and laced our fingers together and looked at me.

"I love you too." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked around taking pictures, posting to instagram, twitter, and all that jazz. We went to a cafe for lunch and I saw I had a text from Kylie.

"She said that she's enjoying watching Yuma and Kendall." I told Kendall. He nodded and said,

"Well that's good because she knows that she's not getting paid." We both laughed at this and we went back to lunch. Thankfully, it was a great lunch, and we enjoyed it with laughing, talking, and smiling.

"So, you have any ideas about what were gonna do next?" Kendall asked me. I nodded and said,

"We are going to go walk around." I said as the waitress came to collect the bill. Kendall smiled and we got up and walked around. We were still holding hands and we walked around for a little bit longer.

"So, I was thinking, that we have a special night tonight." Kendall whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and said,

"That sounds fantastic." He smiled and kissed me. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We pulled apart and I said with a wink,

"Let's save it for the suite." He laughed and we walked around some more. The good thing about London, was that you could just walk around and not need a taxi, bus, or car unless you were super far away from your house, apartment, or hotel.

"Anyways, Kendall you should do give me a piggy back ride." I told him. He looked at me.

"Kate Schmidt, I am wearing a backpack." He said. We stopped walking and I put the backpack on and jumped on his back. He laughed and said,

"Kendall Schmidt I am now the backpack." I told him with a laugh. He just rolled his eyes and we walked back to the hotel. Since we had a late lunch, it was already five, and we needed to head back to the hotel.

**~oOo~**

I had apparently fallen asleep on Kendall and when I woke up we were at the hotel. I looked at Kendall who was either, texting or tweeting. I got up and walked over to him from behind the chair.

"What time is it?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at his watch that he had been wearing since Christmas.

"Eight." He said. I started to kiss his neck and I could feel him smirk.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I looked at him and said,

"Kendall, I was the one that offered it earlier." He laughed and kissed me. I smiled and sat on Kendall's lap. He went from my lips down to my neck. Kendall took off my black blazer, and I took off his plaid shirt. I then pulled away really quick. He looked at me as if he had done something wrong.

"What?" He asked. I just got up and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. He laughed and I walked back over to him and said,

"Now Mr. Schmidt, where were we?" While raising an Eyebrow. He smirked and said,

"Well Mrs. Schmidt, wherever we were, I think we should finish it over there." He whispered in my ear and carried me over to the bed.

* * *

**And London Part 1! Please Review!**

**BAC23**


	17. Vans and Converse

I woke up and looked up at Kendall and saw he was awake and playing with my hair. I looked up into his green eyes and he smiled into my silver ones. I laughed, and went to go take a shower. After my shower I got changed into a black cardigan, white shirt with black polka dots, denim skinny jeans, and black Uggs.

I put on my little makeup, and did everything else, I let Kendall in as I got out. We were gonna go out for breakfast and I was starving. I sat down and started texting Ronnie.

**R: Hey Kate!**

**K: Hi Ronnie!**

**R: How London?! ;P**

**K: Shut up! But it's going great**

**R: Oh okay! Well I'll let you go since its super early here and I don't want to wake James up**

**K: Alright! See you Saturday!**

I put down my phone and saw Kendall walk out of the bathroom. He was dresses in a blue grey and white plaid shirt, grey shirt underneath, dark jeans, and a pair of grey vans. He grabbed the backpack put it on, and we left for breakfast. We put on our sunglasses, and walked to the restaurant.

"So, any other places you want to go to while in London?" Kendall asked me. I just looked forward and said,

"Breakfast. That is my only intention at the moment I am starving." I said. Kendall laughed and we headed to the restaurant. We sat down and a waitress approached us. Why were we only getting waitresses whenever I was with Kendall?

"So, what are you thinking for breakfast?" The waitress asked him. I rolled my eyes.

"Um.. I don't know, Mrs. Schmidt what do you think?" He asked. I laughed silently and poked m head up from where it was hiding in the menu,

"Well Mr. Schmidt I was thinking some Waffles." The Waitress huffed and she wrote Waffles down. Kendall said,

"I'll also take some and one coffee please and one orange juice." He said. The waitress smiled fake and went back to the kitchen. Kendall and I burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious." I said. He nodded,

"I think waitresses just have a thing for me." He told me with a wink. I smiled back and quickly put my hair in a ponytail since our food was coming. Stephanie, was her name smiled fake at us again and quickly turned on her heel. I laughed and went to eat the waffle that was put in front of me.

"These aren't as good as Kylie's." Kendalltold me. I smiled and said,

"I talked to her yesterday, and she said she bought an apartment in L.A." Kendall nodded,

"Fantastic, she'll like it there." He said. I nodded and smiled,

"I think she just wants to be close to Yuma." He laughed and we finished up our breakfast. We then headed to go shop. Kendall brought me into a shop where it was literally Vans everywhere.

"I've told you many times. I like my converse Kendall." I said with a laugh. He smiled and just dragged me over to the women's section.

"Just try out a pair." He said. I smiled and I did just to make him feel better. It was a black pair and I really liked them. I mean really really liked them.

"I like them." I said. Kendall smiled, put them back in the box, and I put my Uggs back on.

"But I still like converse better." I said and he laughed. We walked out of the store with my new vans. Kendall and I walked into a different store and I saw that it had a lot of converse. I laughed and dragged him over to the men's area. I grabbed a pair that I knew he would like. I walked back to over to him and showed him the spiderman high tops.

He laughed and put them on. He nodded put them back in the box and we went to go pay. Afterwords, I kissed him on the cheek and we walked out with the bag of vans in my hands, and the bag of converse in his hands.

* * *

**Okay! So I have never owned a pair of Vans and I really prefer Converse. I have three pairs, and I love them all! Okay, so I realize that these chapters are short and a lot of you might want to kill me because of it, but I hope you guys don't mind!**

**Review?**

**BAC23**


	18. Uh Oh?

Well, today we were headed back to the states. We had been in London for a week and we definitely enjoyed it. I was on the plane next to the window and I saw Kendall was texting somebody. The movie that was on was John Carter and that was a horrible movie and I didn't want to watch it.

Kendall then took a picture of us and posted it to Twitter and Instagram and wrote, On the way home, Loved London with the Mrs, but it'll be grew to be back in the US of A!

I laughed at it but I thought it was also very sweet. I looked over to the window and then the Pilot said,

"We will be landing in twenty minutes, please buckle up and thank you for flying with American Airlines." I smiled and buckled up along with Kendall. We sat and looked out the window. LA zoomed past us as we landed. My ears popped and I hated it.

"Ronnie said she would meet us at baggage claim with James." I told Kendall as we grabbed our bags from the top shelf and headed off the plane. We walked over and I saw Ronnie. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"It's good to see you again Ronnie!" I said while hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"It's good to know you miss me only after a week." She laughed. I did as well and we all walked to the car Ronnie and I got in the back while the guys were in the front.

"So, did Kylie tell you about her job?" She asked me. I shook my head. Ronnie smiled and got out her phone and showed me a picture. It was Kylie in front of a big building that said, Kylie Smith's Wedding Planning. I smiled big, it was good to know Kylie had a job That she would enjoy.

"So, how was London?" James asked from the drivers seat. I smiled and said,

"Great." James nodded and we drove to Kendall's and I's house. We walked through the front door and I smelled Kylie's cooking. I smiled and ran up to her to hug her.

"What would we do without you?!" I asked her. She laughed and said,

"Well, I don't know but you missed my birthday." She said. I laughed and said,

"And I hope you know that your the best sister ever?" I tried. Kylie laughed and said,

"The 19 year old Japanese girl will except that." I smiled and saw Sapphire and Yuma. I smiled and pet the animals. I laughed at them and stood up. I walked over to Kendall, he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and we sat down to dinner.

For dinner, we were having marinara pasta, garlic bread, and that was it. Simple like all things that I liked. We all started to eat and laugh. Soon enough, I didn't feel all that great. I ran to the bathroom and puked up my dinner. I heard someone get up and the next thing I knew Ronnie was by my side.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" She whispered while rubbing my back. I nodded and she yelled,

"Kylie come here! And make sure it's just you!" I looked at Ronnie and she just nodded her head. I smiled and Kylie came in. She locked the door behind her. I flushed the toilet and put my hair in a ponytail. I wiped off my mouth.

"Kate, I will help you through this." Ronnie said. I looked at her.

"Were you pregnant once?" I asked her. She nodded and said,

"I was 15, and I had a terrible boyfriend." She said. I nodded and we all just sat there in silence.

"What if I'm not ready for this? What if Kendall isn't ready for this?! We've only been married for a week!" I said. Kylie looked at me and said,

"I guess there's only one way to figure out." My eyes got wide. And I shook my head. Kylie got up, unlocked the door, and she yelled,

"Bye guys! I'm going to go make sure the shop will be ready for tomorrow!" Ronnie just got done texting someone and I'm guessing it was James.

"Ronnie! We have to go!" He yelled. Ronnie smiled at me and they walked out the door as well. I stood up, looked in the mirror and walked to the kitchen. I saw Kendall and he looked at me.

"Kendall... I- I'm pregnant." I said quietly. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I could look at him in the eyes.

"I couldn't be any happier. I'm going to be a dad." He smiled. I smiled back and I hugged him. Sapphire and Yuma started barking and oinking. We laughed and I cleared the table.

Kendall was going to be a great dad. And I was going to be a great mom.

* * *

**Yay! Happy family time! Review!**

**BAC23**


	19. Fox Steals A Hamburger

I woke up that morning and ran straight to the toilet. I didn't even eat anything last night and I already was puking. God, pregnancy, horrible. But I guess the outcome is worth it. I flushed the toilet once again and I started to go downstairs. I felt someone pick me up and I smiled up at Kendall.

"You doing okay?" He asked me. God, I absolutely loved this man. I looked up at him,

"I'm doing great." I said. Lie and Kendall could obviously tell. He looked down at me again and said,

"No your not." I just sighed and looked at him.

"I'm tired." He just laughed and set me down on the couch I looked up at him and said,

"I'm tired, and I'm exhausted." I said. He then smiled cheekily and said,

"You went to bed at ten at night last night. Then today we wake up at twelve that's fourteen hours of sleep for you." He said. I just scoffed and said,

"Well then, have it your way." I got up and went to the kitchen. I found a thing of saltine crackers, and I ate those. Pregnancy was going to be a struggle for me I could just tell.

"Babe, I have to get to work!" He said. I nodded and said,

"Okay! Ronnie and Kylie are coming over!" I told him. He smiled and said,

"Right, bye Kate!" I popped a cracker into my mouth and waved to him. Not a minute later, Kylie and Ronnie walked through the door. Kylie ran over and jumped on the couch next to me. I laughed at her and Ronnie sat on the other side.

"Ronnie, what did you do with the kid when you were pregnant?" I asked her. She looked at me and said,

"Like I said terrible boyfriend, he wanted an abortion so nobody would know he was the father... I gave him up for adoption." Ronnie said with a sad smile. I hugged her and I asked,

"What were you going to name him?" She laughed, smiled, and said,

"Phoenix Lane Thompson. After my dad and my grandpa." She said with a smile. I hugged her and she returned it. I could tell that she wanted to keep the kid, and she would've been a great mom but that was her decision. I stood up and the girls and I put Yuma, Sapphire, and Fox on leashes and we went to go take them for a walk.

"So, what are you hoping for?" Kylie asked me. I thought this over for a minute... If I had a girl, I would be able to do stuff with her when she was older but then Kendall would be over protective when it came to boys. If we had a boy, Kendall would be able to spend quality time, and I'm pretty sure he would enjoy it.

"I honestly would want a boy." I said. The girls smiled and we continued walking around. I felt okay so far through out the walk, but we were just walking around the neighbor hood and if I puked, I could do it on the street.

The next nine months would be challenging for me, but I wouldn't care. I'm excited to have a kid and it'll be good for Kendall and I. We will be great parents and we will have the best kid ever. We continued walking and we arrived back at the house. Kylie unleashed Yuma, and headed straight to go cook some food.

"Kate what do you want for lunch?!" Kylie shouted from the kitchen. I shouted from across the hall,

"I really think some hamburgers sound great!" Kylie nodded and started to cook lunch. Ronnie and I went to the living room and started playing with the dogs. Yuma was resting on the couch and Fox and Sapphire were currently fighting over a toy. I laughed knowing that Sapphire the seventh Lund dog would beat the eight pound dog.

"So I'm thinking of putting electric blue high lights in after these red ones. What do you think Kate?" Ronnie asked. I looked at her and said,

"Blue would be good... Also purple." Ronnie smiled and we went back to playing with the dogs. I was playing tug with Sapphire when Kylie came over with three plates. I took one from her and said,

"Kylie I think I would starve to death without you." she laughed and we all started eating and I turned on the TV to Say Yes To The Dress. It was always a good show to watch if you liked dresses, making fun of people, or seeing what was happening. It's always fun to make fun of the dresses, some make girls look cupcakes and that's horrible but they end up buying them anyways.

My stomach started turning but I needed to hold my food down and I was going to. Ronnie could tell I looked sick and she just smiled at me. I smiled back and then Fox stole Ronnie's hamburger. I started to laugh and so did Kylie. Ronnie got up and sarted chasing the little dog, except Fox is fast. Kylie and I couldn't control our laughter and then Sapphire started running around.

I was now clutching my sides trying to breath but this didn't help a thing. Not rid I get to breath. I heard the door open and I saw Kendall and the guys. They looked at us laughing, and at Ronnie chasing Fox while being chased by Sapphire. They all looked confused and just went downstairs. This caused me and Kylie to laugh even more, but thankfully Ronnie got Fox, threw her hamburger away, and went to go give Fox to James.

"Oh My God, that was hilarious."

* * *

**Woohoo! New Chapter! Sorry about not updating I'll be updating as best as I can! Oh and to all the reviews, 70! Wow guys thank you so much!**

**Review? **

**BAC23**


	20. Ultra Sound

Well, today is the day of my ultrasound. And a week before Kendall leaves for Tour. I'm four months pregnant, and a bit bigger then expected. Kendall and I are both hoping for a boy but we also wouldn't mind a girl. I got up slowly from bed, and swung my legs over the side. Kendall was already up and making breakfast for the two of us.

Our appointment was at twelve, and we were definitely excited to go find out the gender. I think Kendall is more excited then me if that's even possible. I had been to a doctor before this and it was just to expect the due date which was November 4.

I took a shower and put on a pair of black moccasins, a pair black of maternity jeans, and a flowy cream colored shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and I went downstairs to see bacon, strawberries, and waffles for breakfast. I eyed the food on the table skeptically and Kendall looked alarmed,

"What did I do something wrong?" He asked me from where he was sitting and eating. I shook my head and said,

"I think you can read my mind and just know what my cravings are." I said while eating a strawberry. He smiled and I started eating... A lot... I was hopefully going to lose the weight from the pregnancy and I would be happy if I did. I continued eating and I asked Kendall,

"Should we continue with the K names?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second and then said,

"I think it would be funny if we did, so yes let's keep the K streak going my mother would be psyched." He said. I smiled and then Kendall cleared the table. We went outside and Kendall clearly thought I couldn't walk down steps on my own and helped me down. We got in my mini cooler and we drove to the hospital.

"Can you believe we find out our baby's gender today, and then next week you leave and don't come back until October 20th?" I asked Kendall. He smiled and said,

"I know it's insane." He said. I smiled and we continued driving. We arrived at the hospital and Kendall signed us in. I sat down and we waited for ten minutes for Dr Lincoln to see us. Soon enough he appeared from around the corner and Kendall and I followed him.

"You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." He said. The last time I had seen him was two months ago for the due date. We followed him to the room and I laid down on the table. Kendall sat down next to me and then Dr Lincoln pulled up my shirt so he could put the gel on my tummy. It was cold and it felt good in the July heat even though I was inside.

Dr Lincoln then used the machine and he said,

"Hearts are doing great, everything seems to be in order. Now would you like to know the gender of your children?" He asked. I looked at him. When he said hearts, I thought he meant mine and the baby's not two babies in my stomach.

"Yes please." I breathed out while putting my hand on my forehead. Kendall just took my other hand, squeezed it, and smiled reassuringly at me. I nodded and smiled back and then Dr Lincoln said,

"Congratulations your having twins and they are a boy and a girl." He smiled. He wiped the gel off my stomach and then handed us a picture of the ultrasound. I got up and followed Kendall out of the room We went to schedule another appointment. I walked to the car with my sunglasses on and Kendall's arm around my waist. He had his sunglasses on as well, and he looked at me and kissed me quick.

"A boy and a girl." I say as we pull apart. He nodded and we got into the car.

"I'm excited I don't know about you though." He said. I smiled and said,

"Your even more excited then me lets put it that way!" I said while laughing. We drove to James' house where everyone was going to be for us to announce the babies genders. Or in their case so far, baby's gender.

Kendall pulled into the driveway that already had cars in it and I got out and we walked in. I was greeted by a hug from Ronnie and Kylie. I smiled at them and we went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist again. I leaned on the counter raised my glass like everyone else and said,

"A boy-" They cut me off by cheering and Kendall and I looked at each other and I then added,

"And a girl were having twins!" Ronnie smiled bigger and every one else cheered again.

"Have you thought of names?" Carlos asked. I shook my head but Kendall said,

"Their going to start with a K though." Carlos nodded and we continued to all talk, laugh and enjoy the night.

* * *

**Tada! Twins I felt like it and I already have names picked out and I actually have for a while! Please Review!**

**BAC23**


	21. Epilogue

"Mommy!" I heard Kari cry from the living room. I sighed exhaustedly an then Kendall came over and kissed my cheek. I was currently nine months pregnant and ready to pop any minute. I was exhausted the twins were five years old already and I was just tired and exhausted.

"Thanks so much Mr Schmidt." I said to him smiling. He smiled back and then Kaiden came over to me. He looked at my bump and asked,

"Mommy, how come you ate Kanin?" Kaiden asked me. I laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked at Kaiden and then at Kari, they both had Kendall's dirty blonde hair but my silver eyes. Kari's full name is Kari Jessica Schmidt while Kaiden's is Kaiden Grant Schmidt. I picked out Kaiden's and Kendall picked out Kari's, he was nice enough to use Jesse's name for a middle. I looked at Kaiden and replied with,

"Kaiden, I ate Kanin because I got super hungry! I even gobbled up you and Kari!" I set while tickling him. He laughed and I smiled at him. There was then a sound of a door open. A seven month pregnant Ronnie walked in with James. I looked at them and smiled. They got married two months ago and it was a great wedding.

Not as good as mine but still great. I absolutely loved how they had gotten married. Kylie is still currently a wedding planner and she's just broken up with her boyfriend. I looked around me. My family, my husband, and my best friends.

This was my life this was me... I then felt something trickle down my legs... Shit

"KENDALL! Hospital now!" I yelled. James an Ronnie scooped up Kaiden and Kari and now we were heading to the hospital. I absolutely love my life!

* * *

***sniffles* Yes, this is the end... I wasn't inspired any more and I had to and plus school is crazy! Thank you all for reviewing it means so much! I'll post another Story it's not a sequel but it's going to be called, Bad Ass Artist meets Mellow Hollywod Singer look out for it!**


End file.
